


Reunion of the Century

by MysteriousAmethyst



Category: Original Work, ダウト～嘘つきオトコは誰？～ | Doubt ~Usotsuki Otoko wa Dare?~ | Liar! Uncover the Truth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Albinism, F/M, Lies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAmethyst/pseuds/MysteriousAmethyst
Summary: High school is either the best time or the worst time of someone's life. Sometimes both. But what is universal is that high school reunions are the worst.Especially nowadays where you can keep up with your former classmate via social media.But going to a ten year high school reunion alone, is absolute torture.Randall probably should have stayed at home. Save him the trouble of a shitshow.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. The Path to Destiny is an Arduous One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I wanted to put my own spin on the mobile visual novel Liar! Uncover the Truth because I love it to pieces at the moment. Hope you enjoy!

I love the bumps of the road as I go over them. It fills me with sudden satisfaction whenever I smoothly back into a parking space just right. As I turn off the engine of my car, I soak in the coolness of the AC for a bit before opening the door.

I’m then assaulted with loud yelling, hot stale air, and icky trash just littered around. Covering my nose, I plucked up each offending article of trash and throw it in the trashcan nearby.

“ _Seriously, the trash can was right over there. The gall of some people.”_

I shake my head disgusted as I check my phone for confirmation. “ _2328 Mayweather Lane, floor 3. 6:00 PM. A little late, but no matter.”_ I hurriedly look up at the imposing building, it’s stark grey blends into its landscape as I walk into the lobby.

I immediately notice the receptionist at the front but side step around them to go into the bathroom. In the mirror, my brown eyes check for any stains or wrinkles in my suit, suitably relieved when I find none. I brush my pants and smile, inwardly groaning at how awkward I look.

Especially my hairstyle, being awkwardly swept to one side. My brown mop kind of stands out as childish. I ruffle it to make it seem more natural but give up as it just makes it worse. Being on your own at a high school reunion definitely sucks, but the person I was planning to bring with me cancelled our relationship like a monthly subscription.

“ _I’m sorry Randy, did you think we were exclusive? Huh. I thought I clarified that with you. Oh well, I was just thinking we weren’t working out anyway.”_ And just like that, I was played and dumped by the scummiest person on the planet.

It just makes me grind my teeth in frustration, a bad habit I couldn’t shake off all my life. I compose myself before walking outside. Making my way towards the receptionist, bored eyes pierce through mine as he sighs.

“Name?” His simple question laced with utter sleepiness. “Randall Burton, I’m here for the Roosevelt reunion?” His eyes widen a little before he hands me a name tag, along with a ticket for entry. The ring on his finger scratches my hand as he pulls away embarrassed. 

“The reunion will be on the third floor, you can’t miss it. Hope you have a good time. You can never tell with these kind of things. Heck, I’m glad I’m here being a pseudo receptionist instead of hanging out with my fellow ‘alumni’.” I squint as his sudden jovialness before he shrinks embarrassed. “Sorry, I get worked up sometimes. Go on ahead.”

I nod slowly as I catch sight of his name tag, glancing at it before walking away. In the elevator I absentmindedly push the button as my thoughts coalesced.

“ _Satoshi Lockfield? I don’t remember anyone with that name. But I envy his position, lucky bastard._ ”

The elevator dings and I exit onto the third floor. Or what I thought was the third floor. Instead I must have accidentally pressed the fifth floor’s button as I’m currently on the fifth floor. The elevator closes behind me as I sigh in frustration. “Ugh, guess I’m better off taking the stairs.”

I turn towards the emergency stairs when something catches my eye. Nestled in the corner of the hallway is an enigmatic door decorated in the most gaudiest swirling pattern to grace a door. Its yellow and pink hues are an eyesore for this otherwise luxurious hallway.

I’m so entranced by its ugliness that I find myself opening the door to uncover all of it’s secrets. I don’t understand what I’m seeing for a moment, incomprehensible is the only word on my mind as the beckoning cat statue lured me closer inside.

It stands on a side table along with a small bookshelf. Titles like “ _The Great Gatsby,”_ or “ _Mind Reading for Dummies_.” Jump out to me. On the table besides the cat was a small bow full of orange candy, looking as if it came from the dinosaur age.

Countless dream catchers and posters for mental wellness dotted the walls around me. The rug beneath the same color as the door, except this pattern is more psychedelic than anything. Two comfy leather chairs were set on either side of the entrance, presumably for guests?

I turn to exit this lucid nightmare when someone emerged from a back room through a curtain.

The young lady immediately stops me as she is more baffling than this entire room. She’s younger than me, probably in her early twenties. Her hair is pitch white, shining effervescently in the lighting. Her ocean blue eyes sweep over to me before she breaks into a large grin.

“Hello, you must be Darren? I’m surprised you came, I thought you cancelled. Come take a seat while I go make some tea.”

I sit down in confusion as she goes back into the back room. She comes out ten minutes later with hot tea and some candy. She sits down across from me as she takes out a notebook from her pocket. She’s wearing a heavy jacket with some faded jeans as she clicks her pen.

“So, I’m going to put you down for the house special. Since a friend recommended me to you, first session is free, okay?” I go to correct her, feeling sheepish for letting this misunderstanding go on for so long, but a unknown force compelled me to stay silent and nod.

So I did. She smiles before taking another thing out of her pocket, a ruby encrusted necklace with a clear stone in the middle. “ _Wait, is she going to hypnotize me or something?_ ” She clears her throat, looking at me expectantly.

“Well? What do you want to know? Ask me anything you want and I will try to divine the universe’s message to you. Only one question though.” I frown at her wording, before stupidly asking, “Anything? Like, for example, can you tell me how the reunion is going to go?”

She thinks for a moment before slowly closing her eyes, arm extending as she dangles the necklace from her fingertips. She slowly moves the necklace to and fro, like an actual hypnotist, her eyes scrunched up so hard in concentration.

I awkwardly cough, feeling a ghostly chill settle in the air for a moment, before whisking away like nothing happened. Suddenly the necklace stills in the air, as the mysterious girl open her eyes with newfound realization.

“Well, that’s weird,” She mutters to herself. “I’ll be honest, in all my years in this business, I never heard a message like that. Do you know a Randall Burton?” Guilt surges through me as I nod yes. “Well, apparently the cosmos wanted Randy to know this:

You will reconnect with eight people at that reunion. Among those eight, is a person full of radiance, warmth, and genuine honesty. That person will become the most important person in your life. The other seven will be absolute liars. Beware.”

I stare unbelieving at her, before getting up and walking out. As I leave, she screams, “Wait! Come back, I know it sounds weird and stupid. But I swear that’s what the cosmos said. The cosmos is never wrong! All predictions are one hundred percent accurate or else my name isn’t Venus Darlene!”

I roll my eyes as I break into a jog towards the elevator. Once I get inside, I press the right button this time as my mind replays that encounter.

“ _What sort of bogus fortune teller was that? Weirdest one I ever seen, that’s for sure.”_


	2. I see Awkward People

The elevator dings once again as I’m greeted by raucous noise when the doors slide open. I take a breath to steel myself for awkwardness. I walk towards the double doors in the middle of the hallway. A festive banner tied above the entrance read “ **Roosevelt Highschool, Class of 2013 Reunion.** ”

The matter-of-fact writing is so out of place with the mood inside. It was a mish mash of attitudes as a few people were all conversing in one group in the middle. Smatterings of other people were on the peripheral, conversing with others or checking their phone. The refreshment bar was way on the side, even with its own bartender serving drinks.

I stand near the entrance silently for a few seconds before venturing in. Looking around the room, there were only a few people I could recognize right away. Even so, talking to them wouldn’t be my first priority.

I walk towards the refreshment bar, hoping to a least get some liquid courage into me to make things easier. I almost bump into someone in the process, side stepping them to let them through.

They do a double take, before exclaiming “Randy?” I widen my eyes as well since I nearly smacked right into Andrea Regas. She blinks a few times, her long lashes flicking across her face. She smiles, beaming as she sets her drink down nearby to talk.

“Andy, it’s good to see you. I thought you wouldn’t go to something like this.” “I could ask you the same thing, Mr. ‘I don’t deal with parties.’” She snorts before asking me how I’m doing.

“Well, being a freelance photographer isn’t the best…but it’s not the worst? What about you? Finally made your break on Broadway?”

She gives an exaggerated sigh as she throws an arm over her eyes. “O protest thee, my dear muse has forsaken thee! Now I act in only corporate’s will as an HR consultant.

Like you said, not the best but not the worst.” Andrea shrugs at my visible unbelieving stare like she didn’t drop the biggest bomb in history. Now I know that people don’t always follow their dreams, but this was Andrea Regas!

The girl who couldn’t sleep when audition results came out, who practiced everyday rehearsing, the person who even advocated passionately for more black female leads in school plays!

“ _I can’t believe she just became an HR consultant. Out of all those jobs, why an HR consultant?”_

Andrea shakes her head at my mental turmoil as she hands me a business card. “In case you wanted to talk again,” that’s all she said as she walks away to mingle with others. I watch her back as she goes, her auburn hair swaying side to side. I look down at her business card, her name, company, and phone number listed in neat print.

A hand comes down on my shoulder as I almost jump ten feet in the air. I turn around face to face with the stranger as he smiles in familiarity. “Randy! How are you doing! Man, when I got this invitation for the reunion, I didn’t think you would show up. It’s been ten years and you still retained your handsome face.”

He laughs as I turn red before I open my mouth to ask the dreaded question. However, my eyes hone in on to his name card right before I say it, saving me heaps of embarrassment.

“ **Jack Fount** ”

“ _Jack Fount? Oh god, no this is more awkward!_ ”

Jack was one of my closest friends in high school, back then he was voted the “ **Most likely to succeed** ”. He was a unconventional “nerd” in being that while usually studying the periodic table like the bible through his thick glasses sometimes, he was also the most persuasive smooth talker you will meet. He bedded countless girls and guys, never really going steady for anyone. Except for me.

Our relationship started in the summer between or junior and senior year when we first kissed and lasted until the end of high school. For the record, I broke up with him. It was because we were going to separate colleges and I didn’t think long distance would work.

Plus I thought our relationship would hold him back. Suffice to say, the breakup was ugly. Now he is here, changed so completely that I almost didn’t recognize him.

He dyed his blond hair bright red, his face is sans those adorkable glasses I thought suited him, and now he is actually at my height at 5’9. Questionable feelings are quashed down inside me as I try not to freak out. “Hey Jack, nice seeing you too.” A silence awkwardly stagnates the air between us before its broken.

“Randy! Glad you made it! I thought you were dead by the lack of social media presence!” A tall guy cuts right between us, dragging a slightly smaller woman besides him as she bows her head in greeting towards us.

“ _Of course. How could I forget the power couple of Roosevelt high school; Liam Tsuki and Mary Demochi._ ”

Liam wraps his hand around Mary’s shoulder as he gives me an appraisal. His brown eyes shifting between my own and Jack’s own blue eyes in wariness. He seems to breathe a sigh of relief before jovial reintroducing himself and his girlfriend.

Surprisingly, after ten long years, they’re still going strong despite not being married yet. When I voice that thought, they both groan with exasperation.

“We hear that all the time. ‘When is your wedding? Are you going to have kids soon?’ It gets old after a while. We’re free to do whatever we want.”

Mary pipes up in agitation but smiles at me to show she didn’t take it personally. Her Asian heritage showing as she still looks like she can pass for a high schooler.

Liam as well, but more prominently for Mary. Those two weren’t in my circle of friends back in high school. Since Liam usually hanged with his buddies on the basketball team while Mary tagged along. I only knew them back then because of their infamy.

They were notorious for being in an on/off relationship for all of high school. Like on a weekly basis they break up one day and get back together the other day. It was just plain bananas.

“ _It just makes me curious on how they still do it when nearly all of my relationships failed._ ” But by just looking at them, they seemed to be happier than back in high school, so maybe they got their act together? It takes me a moment to realize that I was zoned out for a few minutes when Jack gets my attention by waving a hand in front of my face.

I flush embarrassed as both Liam and Mary are holding back their giggles while Jack puts a hand on my forehead, (to check my temperature?) “Um, I’m sorry. What did you guys say?” Jack jerks his hand back as if he was shocked by lightning.

The tips of his ears red as he awkwardly coughs, “Nothing. I just made a bad joke, that’s all.”

“Yeah, you know, the one where the lawyer takes a client’s temperature, but then tells him to pull down his pants.”

Mary jabs her elbow into her boyfriend’s side as he somewhat doubles over in pain. Jack glares at him, before turning back to me to explain. But Mary beats him to it. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just jealous of big shot lawyer over here. Kind of wishes he went to law school instead of medical school, could have saved him some money.”

I turn to look at my ex-boyfriend, feeling a little proud that he actually did it after all. He rubs his neck sheepishly before asking Liam; “So, med school, finally became a doctor? All you ever dreamed of?”

Liam smirks before taking ahold of his girlfriend by the shoulders and shoving her in front of him boasting, “Of course, having the sexiest doctor in town as a lover is a dream come true! Isn’t that right…Dr. Mary Demochi?” She rolls her eyes as she playfully slaps his hands away.

“Hey, I have a sexy fireman to complete the set. We both save people, especially each other. Right babe?” She turns around and plants a quick kiss on the lips, sending sparks between their eyes.

Before they start engaging in gratuitous PDA, I quietly excuse myself. Jack stops me before handing me a card, “ **Herald’s Law Firm** ” printed in strong letters. On the back is his email and number. He opens his mouth, but then closes it and just stands there silently.

“Thanks.” I leave him on that word as the pounding of my heart recedes into its normal rhythmic beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First half of the cast is introduced! Stay tuned for second half soon.


	3. And they scare me.... A lot.

I find myself bursting with nervous energy after that encounter, mentally beating myself up in the process. “ _Thanks. Just ‘thanks’, god am I an idiot or what? Well, at least he’s doing well for the most part. No thanks to me, but still, good for him._ ” I take this chance to at least mingle with other people I know. Fortunately, I spot a friendly face checking his phone right next to me.

Unfortunately, I should reclassify it as a “unfriendly” face as he immediately sighs at my presence. Irving Oblique, considering he didn’t immediately scowl, is in a good mood today. We’re…acquaintances? Friends? Rivals? Colleagues?

It’s more accurate to say that we both **tolerate** each other whenever we meet. He is a magazine editor for _Clicks Among Time_ , a magazine for historical pieces and the like. I sometimes do the photography work for his pieces.

It’s a tense relationship, but I think we gone a long way from despising each other in high school. I can’t remember what started this feud between us back then, just that from elementary school to high school; we both made it our jobs to one up each other.

Get better grades, who was the best at tennis, who’s a better surfer, and stuff like that. He was even mad that I walked before him even though it was in alphabetical order. “ _What can I say? We were kids. Immature stupid kids. And then we both grew up and learned to move on.”_

It didn’t magically make us friends, but we’re taking baby steps. “I thought you wouldn’t come to this dump. Thought you weren’t the type to ‘socialize’.” I refrain from rolling my eyes, “People change Irv, besides, you’re here as well.”

Irving brushes his chestnut hair out his right eye to glare at me. “I’m here because I need to make connections for my job? Also, don’t call me Irv.” I smirk arrogantly before responding, “I will when you start calling me by **my** name.”

He scoffs at me in disbelief; “I’m sorry? Randall **is** your name. Unless you changed your name in the last week or so?” His snarky message irks me a little before I drop it. “Fine, but I hope you realize sooner or later than Randy is easier to say than Randall.”

His feet shift a little before he’s facing me fully, chin pointing upwards as he stares at me accusingly. “Sure, and just saying R is easier as well R.” I burst into a chuckling fit as he arches one of his eyebrows at me. “ _No matter what, he always gets me to laugh._ ”

I wipe a tear from my eye, as he continues to chat with me. We talk about the coming up work, scheduling and the like. He suddenly checks his phone again, before taking his leave.

“Sorry, I have to go. I spent enough time here as it is, any longer and I would start growing gray hair from the idle chatter. See you next week, Ran **dall**.” He emphasizes the last part as a jab, but I shrug it off as I wave him goodbye. Once he exited, I look at my phone as well. 8:07 PM.

I started to head out myself, seeing as I need to get home to my cat Lexi. A rescued black stray that I love so dearly, even though she’s the sassiest lass in the universe.

“No, no, no! The second to last boss should be one of the protagonist’s best friends. That would be the ultimate plot twist!” “You’re thinking too simple Eddy, that sort of twist will be seen from a mile away. What we need is a sort of twist that makes people mull over to get it! Like if the protagonist had a mental condition this whole time and therefore is affected by it during gameplay. That would ensure shock value plus promoting inclusion of disabilities in our games.”

I reluctantly swerve my head towards this intense debate between the two most heated people in the room right now. Both staring daggers at each other, willing the other to back down by intimidation. Edward Sawyer viciously glaring downwards at his much smaller enemy Piper Kirkyard. And standing right in the middle trying to calm those two down is the organizer of this whole reunion: Sarah Frasier. A nostalgic headache returns as I reminisce.

These two were also part of my small friend group in the high school days. Arguments between these two were common, not everyday but common enough that me and Jack used to study together in a separate room to not disturb them.

You might think they wouldn’t be good friends because of this, but it was the opposite. No matter what they always made up in the end, settling midway through on a compromise.

“Guys, come on. Knock it off! You can argue anywhere else but here!” Sarah already fed up with the two of them lightly smacked each of their heads. I watch on bemused as they both shrink in embarrassment.

Eddy’s mocha’s skin tone shows less in blushing as compared to Piper’s cream like skin. The red overtaking her entire face in an action too adorable. Sarah pointedly stares at each of them until they mumble out half hearted apologies.

She instantly brightens up as she moseys along, oblivious to the silent communication of gestures right behind her. She sidles right up to me. Her glossy black hair waves past her shoulders. It doubles her grace, unwilling to bow to anyone without reason.

Sarah was the top student, right ahead of Jack. Although she lacked Jack’s level of smoothness, she was well liked among the staff and some students for being the most helpful student out there.

“ _Someone didn’t throw away their trash properly? She was there. You forgot that there was a test tomorrow and forgot to study? She got you covered. Need someone to babysit your younger cousin while you sneak off for a night of wild sex with your boyfriend? Pretty specific, but we’re, I mean they’re all good._ ”

Sarah smiled as she greeted me, happy that I came. “You rapscallion you! It’s always nice to see a friendly face. How are you, Randy? I’m glad you still had the same phone number, made it easier to contact you.” I stammer an excuse about why I haven’t tried to keep in touch. Sarah nods intermittently through the whole thing until she sighs and pats my shoulder in an affectionate gesture. “Randy, it’s okay. I mean, Oahu is a big island after all! We just have to make more effort starting now! Human connection is important.”

I rub the area she hit before asking the standard questions, “What are you doing with your life? Are you happy? Etc.” In response she hands me a business card, the **third** one I got today.

“ _Was I supposed to bring a business card as well? Randall Burton; freelance photographer. Ready to snap any picture you want to pay the bills. I don’t do pornography I swear._ ”

“ **Frasier Pharmaceuticals Ltd.** ” Jumps out in bold black letters, smoothly woven in with a pill graphic.

I put it into my right pocket with all the other business cards. “So, you took over the family business as planned? I thought you would become our next president or something.” She cringes, face molding in disgust at the suggestion. “Ew. No. I never want to get into politics, ever. Place full of disgustingly corrupt businessmen and subtle bribes.”

I reluctantly agree with her assessment before Piper bounds over dragging her co-conspirator along like a child. Before I knew it, I was wrapped into a bear hug between the both of them. Besides Piper’s audible squealing, Eddy gave me a roll of the eyes before settling onto a gracious smile.

When they both disengage from me, I nearly gone deaf in my right ear. “Hi Piper, hi Eddy. I see and barely hear you both are very happy to see me.” Sarah coughs, before smiling back at me. Eddy scratches his head, fingers scratching the slight buzzcut in circles.

His amber eyes turning back to glare at Piper. I beat him to the punch, hoping to diffuse the tension before he instigates another fight. “So… Piper, how’s the weather?”

“ _Smooth, Randy._ ” I almost want to curl into a ball and die right now as Piper regards me with a dubious expression. “Was that a short joke? I don’t get it.” She brushes her curly black hair out of her face. “If you wanted to know about the weather, how about turning on your tv first?” I blush furiously, making sure my eyes remained downward. Giving a wry chuckle, I reroute the conversation to how both of them were doing at the moment.

I found out that they are doing well in sales for their new game that was released, **Market Mayhem**. The party game was a whole new step compared to the other videogames they released, but it was received quite well by the gaming community.

Little background here: Piper and Eddy were gaming gods back in high school. Piper was obsessed with how games worked while Eddy loved all the stories that you can experience through the game. Together, they founded **Little Star Games.** A company where they started to develop their own games.

At first, they only created very simple games, as both were still in high school at the time. It was only after they graduated when **Little Star Games** took off. They brought in new people, set up an actual mini office, and even started a kickstarter on some website called Matreon or something. In those ten years, “Little Star” has become a Hawaii legend. Almost all of the funds and support was from their friends and family, including me.

I’m super proud of them. Time flies by quickly and before I knew it, the reunion is wrapping up. I heave a sigh of relief, having filled my quota of human interaction for the next few days.

“Well, see you later guys. I hope you settle your feud sooner than later.” I wave goodbye to them as I exit through the doors. Luckily, I managed to avoid some of the destitute drunks wailing about their life stories. I walk into the elevator, mind made up to finally get away from this place.

I hesitate, unsure, before pushing the button for the fifth floor. “ _I should go back to apologize. I was pretty rude to that lady._ ” The doors once again opened with a ding. I scour the halls for that ugly yellow/purple door. It wasn’t there. I paced the hallway three times before concluding it was not here.

“ _I could have sworn that it was right here! Am I on the wrong floor?_ ” I get back in the elevator to confirm I did indeed stop on the fifth floor.

A fog of confusion envelopes me. I walk back through the lobby. I ask the receptionist from before about the strange fortune teller on the fifth floor, however he claims there’s no such thing.

“I mean, you do realize that this is a hotel of sorts, right? Why would they rent one of the rooms out to a fortune teller?” I quietly thanked him for his help anyway and left. The lingering sense of dread slithers up my spine, not leaving until I safely make it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue now finished! Buckle in for a bumpy ride!


	4. First Liar: It's only a hobby...I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope next year will be much more optimistic but I won't hold my breath. Slightly shorter chapter unfortunately, but I'll make up for it in future chapters.

Sunlight flittered into my apartment, rays of light dancing through to touch exactly upon my closed eyes. I groan as I turn away from the window in distaste. Sensing my sudden flip, Lexi the little sassy that she is leaped on to my bed.

She tiptoed right in front of my face before meowing obnoxiously in my face. I try to muffle the sound by grabbing a pillow over my head, but Lexi counterattacks by taking this as an invitation to lay on my torso. I feel her content purrs rumble throughout my body intermittently.

I sigh and take a deep breath, before finally getting up, dislodging my cat from her place.

“ _Another morning._ ”

Lexi meows to get my attention, earning her some affectionate petting galore. I get up, rubbing some crust from my eyes as I hurriedly take my phone.

I feel insides burst with anxiousness as my phone displays 7:44 as the time.

“Irv’s probably going to chew me out for being late again, oh well. He probably overslept as well. Hopefully.” I say that despite knowing full well that Irving would rather die than ever be late, to anything.

“ _Now that I think about it, he did get that award for perfect attendance, didn’t he? He bragged about it to me in every conversation back in high school. Glad he stopped doing that now, but I still think he silently judges me every time I arrive._ ”

Just to be safe, I skip breakfast when getting ready. With my added efforts of being speedy, I safely get to our meeting spot a few minutes early. Unfortunately, Irving is sitting on the bench, irked as usual. He audibly sighs at my appearance before standing up.

He walks away, obviously expecting me to keep up. I hurry after him, lugging around my brand new Bikon SLDR camera. Irv glances behind him, eyes widening in slight surprise when I was keeping pace.

“You got a new camera?” I nodded fervently while moving to walk beside him. The trail widened a bit, allowing me sidle right up next to him. I take a good side look at Irving’s countenance. He appears the model of professionalism despite what our next job entails. He’s doing a piece for Hawaiian ancestry, especially for royal heritage.

I’m not sure on the exact details, but the people he’s going to interview are supposed to talk about their livelihoods, family, and whatnot. It should be another person’s job to do the interview, but Edward was the interviewee.

It was decided that since we both knew him, it would produce better rapport in the interview process. It has only been a few days since the reunion, but now once again I’m going to come face to face with him.

Edward always seemed to be more interested in video games than people back in high school. When he wasn’t thinking up new ideas for games; he was playing games 24/7. App games, RPGs, Visual Novels, even Rhythm games. You name it, he probably played it.

But despite that, he was a great listener and mostly forgo his plans to cheer up his friends when there down. So we always got along pretty well. We drifted a little apart when Jack and I got together, but I chalked that up to just not being able to spend more time with him.

The same was true with Piper as well. I still feel awkward considering the circumstances, but I hope I’ll also learn new things about him. We soon arrive at Irv’s car just in time for me to snap out of daydream land. I mosey into the passenger seat, brushing off some dust before plopping down.

I buckle my seatbelt with haste, before noticing a plastic bag in the backseat. _Spirit Soulbooks_ emblazoned on the front. I cast a look toward Irving while he gets into the car, seemingly unbothered by my unbuckled self as he starts his car up.

“So, what type of books did you buy? Can you recommend some to me?” He adjusts the car mirror before answering my question.

“I just picked those up for someone else, what’s more important is to buckle your seatbelt! If I get pulled over because of you, you’re the one who will pay me back once I pay the ticket.”

I roll my eyes discreetly before finally inserting the buckle into the clasp. A nice satisfying *click* and we’re off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspects for our first liar; Irving Oblique, Edward Sawyer, and Sarah Frasier.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters are probably coming either weekly or monthly. I'm still experimenting with this idea. See how it goes.


End file.
